Midnight Emergencies
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: What creeps Sonny out that she feels the need to call Chad Dylan Cooper past midnight sounding scared and depriving him of his beauty sleep?


**Disclaimer: I don't write these thingies half as much as I should so, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable. The past few night's she'd been having trouble getting to sleep and her mother was out of town. She turned on her bedside lamp in the hopes that if she read for a little while she might get to sleep easier.

Half an hour later she set down her book and was about to turn of the light when something near the door caught her attention. She sat in fear, making no sound out of pure shock. Sonny quickly reached for her cell phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello," croaked the sleepy male voice on the other end.

"Chad," She whispered squeakily.

"Sonny? Why are you calling me at almost three in the morning?" he replied, clearing his throat near the end.

"Chad, I'm really scared and I need you to come over and kill it." She whispered hugging her knees.

"What? Sonny wh-," he began but he was cut off when her battery died.

She sat shivering in fear hoping that he would come.

10 minutes later she heard footsteps coming quickly to the door. Then Chad kicked it open much like he had a few weeks ago, "Stay away from her!" he shouted holding a baseball bat over his head. "Where is he."

Sonny pointed over to the wall beside the door.

"A spider," Chad said bluntly, "you woke me up and had me rush over here breaking the speed limit in my car for a spider. I thought there was some murderer or something here."

"It's a really big spider," She replied, "will you please get it out, it's scary."

"It's just a spider."

"Please," she said putting on a puppy dog face that not even Chad Dylan Cooper could refuse.

"Fine," he said, setting down the baseball bat and grabbing the spider then walking out of the room. "Are you happy now?" he said as he walked back into the room.

"Yes, Thanks Chad," she replied her usual smile now back on her face. "Where you really worried about me?"

"Well yeah, I thought someone was trying to kill you, especially seeing as your phone cut off." he replied sitting down on the edge of her bed, it was now she noticed that he was in his pyjamas, blue plaid pants and a red t-shirt that showed the silhouette of his toned chest. She let her eyes rest there until she realised what she was doing and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"My battery died and do you really think that if there was a murderer in my room I would call you? I'd obviously call the police but thanks for caring," she said quietly.

"Good point, sorry about your door… again," he chuckled, glancing at the large dent from where his foot had hit it.

"Yeah, Mom isn't going to be happy when she comes home," she said grimacing.

"Anyway, I better get going, I have a big scene to shoot tomorrow," He replied getting up and walking to the door.

"Sorry," Sonny said timidly, looking up at him under her bangs.

"No problem, you gave me something I can use against you sometime," He replied happily, smirking at her.

"Gee thanks, Chad," She replied dryly.

"Goodnight, Sonny," he said quietly, his feature softening into a genuine smile, something unusual to come across on the lips of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Night, Chad," she replied as he walked out the door. She found getting to sleep that night surprisingly easy.

**Author's Note: So this was inspired by two different circumstances, the first being when Chad kicked a hole in the door while trying to 'save' Sonny. The second being when I was sleeping over at my friends house and I saw a GIANT (and I do mean giant) spider, which led to me pouncing onto my friends bed (my other friend thought there was a man with a knife coming in by the way I leaped) and us ringing her dad to come get it because we didn't want to walk past it. Ten minutes later it happened again. It was a good sleepover.**

**So what do you think? **

**R E V I E W.**

**\/**


End file.
